


never.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: this was supposed to be my last peom after all the news i've seen about gillian dating someone else. if it's true, i'm gonna stick to that and won't post those anymore. but i have a strong feeling it's just some bullshit and i'll be writing some more. keeping fingers crossed for that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my last peom after all the news i've seen about gillian dating someone else. if it's true, i'm gonna stick to that and won't post those anymore. but i have a strong feeling it's just some bullshit and i'll be writing some more. keeping fingers crossed for that!

i’ll never be able to breathe

because you took my breath away.

i’ll never be able to love

because you have all my love

i’ll never be able to live the same life

because you were the reason i was living for

i’ll never be able to look at you

because it’ll remind me what i lost.

i’ll never be able to let go

although i let you go again.

but i’ll be waiting forever

because we’re the finish line.

you and me

we’re meant to be.

so once i’ll hold you again

i’ll never let go.


End file.
